


PEEK-A-BOO With Fluffy Bunny

by bixietrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Children's book, Fluff, Gen, PEEK-A-BOO With Fluffy Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixietrash/pseuds/bixietrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, Sans reads Papyrus a bedtime story. One of his favorites is 'Advanced Puzzle Construction for Critical Minds'. </p><p>This isn't that one. </p><p>(It's the other one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PEEK-A-BOO With Fluffy Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to author Stephanie Calmenson and her book Hopscotch, the Tiny Bunny. A book that for some god-awful reason, my son wanted read to him a thousand times.
> 
> If I’d only read it to him once, I might have forgotten.
> 
> [This standalone story is also an excerpt from my fic [Circle Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5788693/chapters/13341433)]

Past the slippy-slidey slope, across the frosty, icy pond, lay the sturdy, happy town of Hoppy Hills.

Now, Fluffy Bunny hadn’t always lived in Hoppy Hills. In fact, he and his cuddly family were quite new in town. And being new in a small, small town was hard for kits like Fluffy.

Fluffy Bunny didn’t look like the other kits in Hoppy Hills. The other kits had smooth, tame coats. Of bristled brown in summer, and ghostly gorgeous white in winter.

But Fluffy Bunny was always the same: floppy and frizzy and wild all over!

 

“Get a hare-cut!” some of the big kits would say. They weren’t very nice, but Fluffy Bunny’s parents said they were just surprised to see someone different. But different wasn’t bad, they’d say. Just new.

 

Fluffy Bunny didn’t like being new.

 

Worse than that, thought Fluffy Bunny, was that Fluffy Bunny’s big brother, Funny Bunny, liked being new!

In their old bunny town, everyone had heard Funny Bunny’s jokes. But here, his jokes were new, too! Funny Bunny liked having new people to tell his jokes to. When he made people laugh, they forgot about his frizzy, fuzzy fur.

Fluffy Bunny sniffled. The only people that laughed at him were pointing at his dangly ears and tangley hair.

One night over dinner, Funny Bunny told everyone about a joke he’d told at school. He made three mean kids laugh, and by the end of recess, they were his friends!

 

Fluffy Bunny huffed and puffed.

Fluffy Bunny had had ENOUGH.

 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Fluffy Bunny cried, waving his wibbly-wobbly paws. “I hate your jokes, and I hate your friends, and I wish you’d go away!”

 

“Now now, dear,” said Mrs. Bunny. “Let’s not say things that we’ll regret.”

“That’s right,” said Mr. Bunny. “School lasts just a little while, but brothers are your brothers forever.”

Fluffy Bunny folded his arms and stomped his foot. “I wish I didn’t have a brother.”

Funny Bunny didn’t say anything.

 

The next morning, Fluffy Bunny felt a little better. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. Fluffy Bunny hippity-hopped out of bed. “Funny Bunny, do you want to play?” said Fluffy Bunny.

 

But Funny Bunny wasn’t in their room.

 

“Funny Bunny?” Fluffy Bunny called down the hallway.

“Funny Bunny?” Fluffy Bunny called down the stairs.

“Funny Bunny?” Fluffy Bunny called into the living room.

 

“Funny Bunny?” Fluffy Bunny looked in the kitchen. His mom was in the kitchen, making muffins for the bake sale. But where was Funny Bunny?

“Funny Bunny?” Fluffy Bunny looked in the garage. His dad was in the garage, changing a tire on their shiny red car. But where was Funny Bunny?

 

“Funny Bunny!” Fluffy Bunny called, running into the yard.

 

But nobody came.

 

“Funny Bunny, come out! This isn’t funny anymore!” Fluffy Bunny folded his arms. “I don’t like this game.”

 

What if… what if his wish had come true?

Had he really made his brother go away?

 

He had been so mad.

He had felt so sad.

 

His tickety-tockety heart went flippity-flop.

 

“Funny Bunny, come back!” Fluffy Bunny called. “I was mad you had friends. I was sad I had none. But I was wrong! I had you.”

Fluffy Bunny sat down on the shiny, sparkly snow and started to sniffle.

“Now I don’t have anyone, and it’s all my fault. I was mean and I made my only friend go away.”

 

“Check the treehouse, dear,” said Mrs. Bunny, placing her hand on Fluffy’s fuzzy-wuzzy shoulder.

“The treehouse?” Fluffy Bunny sniveled.

 

He climbed the ladder, wiping his eyes.

When he opened the door, someone yelled…

“SURPRISE!”

 

In the woody willow treehouse, there stood Funny Bunny and five of his friends!

 

“PEEK-A-BOO, FLUFFY BUNNY!” they shouted.

 

Fluffy Bunny didn’t know what to say. He hugged Funny Bunny. “I’m so glad that you’re here!”

Funny Bunny laughed. “Where else would I be? I hope you’re not mad, but I knew you were sad. You didn’t have friends, so I thought I’d share mine!”

Fluffy Bunny hugged Funny Bunny so tight, he thought his bunny heart would burst.

“You silly bunny,” said Fluffy to Funny, ruffling his cuddly-wuddly coat. “I have the best friend in the world right here.”

 

So from that day forward, Fluffy and Funny, brothers and friends, were also popular bunnies!

 

They played with their sleds on the slippity slope, and hopped over hippity-hoppity puddles. They climbed the shady, scratchy trees, and rode their bikes by the melty, icy pond.

 

Fluffy and Funny grew up in the town. They made friends and told jokes and were known all around.

Growing wiser and smarter, their bond just grew stronger. They were brothers forever, and friends even longer.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, huh? 
> 
> While I'm getting back in the swing of things, I thought I'd post this for those who aren't interested in Circle Song. For those that ARE... my schedule's getting back to something normal-shaped and the next chapter is in the works(!). 
> 
> [You can follow me @bixietrash on tumblr for progress updates, expert shitposting, and quality skeleton memes.]


End file.
